Deal with the Devil (One-shot)
by Labybro
Summary: Don't ever make a bet with Alphonse Elric, he's the devil in disguise. Ed should have known this. Just something cute and random @ 2 am ya knowm


IDK what this is...

###############

Alphonse was fed up with the constant back and forth and bickering of Edward and Winrey. Sure that was their thing and it came along with EdWin (which Al shipped so hard) but it was driving him borderline insane.

With the goal in mind to stop the fighting Alphonse decided to make a bet. A quiet bet between him and his brother. It was simple really, don't fight with Winrey when they got to Resembool. The conditions were simple, if Ed didn't participate in any heated arguement then Al couldn't pick up stray kitties for a month. If Ed did get into a fight, well...lets just say, the most embarrassing of things was going to happen.

And Ed being the ever confident one accepted. And to the sick joy of Alphonse, lost, when a wrench was thrown at him.

So here Ed now stood in front of Colonel jerk face's office looking more defeated then ever. Not wanting to loose all respect he squared his small shoulders and actually walked into the office instead of kicking the door in.

That was the first sign something was off and all of Mustangs subordinates stopped their work to see just what the heck was happening.

With his golden bangs shadowing his eyes he shuffled over to Mustang's inner office door. Lethargically he raised his flesh hand to the door but paused and whipped around to the door he first came through. His red coat billowed around him and out giving a spectacular show to the slacking subordinates.

Gold met red as Alphonse stood by the door, looking as smug as a suit of armor could and gestured for his brother to continue. A metallic laugh rang through the armor and Al said "Go on brother, you got yourself into this~" his voice was a victorious pur and only sent a chill down the alchemist's spine.

Spinning back to the door Ed wrapped on it lightly. The door was promptly answered by Hawkeye and she gazed down at him in a warm sort of stony way. "Do you need something Edward?" She asked. The shade of red that assaulted Ed's face was enough to startle Hawkeye just the slightest.

"Can you get the Colonel Ba-, I mean Mustang out here?" He ended the request with an uncomfortable cough.

Riza nodded and dipped back into the office. Ed took a step back and tried to ignore the interested whispers of Havoc and Breda trying to pry what ever the heck this was out of Alphonse. The time it took for Hawkeye to reappear wasn't nearly enough and Ed found himself drowning in his self pity for what was about to happen.

Roy stepped out of the office with a slight scowl on his face, hands in his pockets, and gazing at Ed confused,"What is it Fullmetal?" He asked genuinely perplexed. Taking a deep breathe Ed walked over to Mustang and stood about a foot away from him. Mustangs brows knitted together What was the kid doing-?

His inner thought was answered as Ed lifted his arms up above his head and looked Roy dead in the eye and mumbled quietly "Uppy."

Roy grunted confused, "What?" Did he hear wrong? No apparently, when Ed stamped his foot, arms still over his head, and demanded through gritted teeth in a baby voice,"Upp-y" Roy posture relaxed in utter bemusement, and his hands slid from his pockets, he looked behind the boy to his still office and no subordinate or smug hunk of armor did anything.

Havoc's mouth was open and there a cigarette teetered dangerously. Breda was frozen with a donut halfway in his mouth, Fury was furiously cleaning his glasses, probably thinking his eyes were deceiving him. Falman just stood as stoic as ever with a slight frown and Hawkeye, well her eyes were wide and unblinking.

So much for having my back, Roy thought and turned his head to the still waiting alchemist. Again Ed spoke," 'Wanna go Uppy!" In a little baby voice. This time Roy just went with it "Ok." he said. Why he did what he did next, he didn't know, maybe he was stalling on his paperwork, or some unforseen force just moved him to, but he stooped low and grabbed Ed under the arms and lifted him off the ground to be eye level with him.

"That better?" he asked with a weird emotion shining through. Ed just nodded blushing and looked away. They stayed like that, no one knowing what to do until a bright flash enveloped the room, along with a telltale camera click.

And like a spell was broken everyone rushed back to reality. In the process Roy almost dropped his new found package, he regained his hold by pulling him closer and Ed shrieked in surprise because of the sudden change in direction and reached out to stabilize himself. His little hands found their purchase in the slightly soft wool of Mustangs blue uniform. It was very picturesque.

Another picture was snapped and this time Roy did drop Ed onto the floor, but he didn't stay there long. He was up on his feet and searching for the man behind the camera. It was no one other than his very brother. Horrified Ed collapsed to his knees, "Al, how could you~ This wasn't apart of the deal!" he whined, imagining all the atrocities this would bring upon his reputation. "Sorry not sorry Brother!" Was the sweet Alphonse's response accompanied by an elated giggle and with that he dashed from the office, his brother right on his heels.

"Al, I'm gonna transmute you to the floor!" Was heard down the halls of central followed by a joyful,"You gotta catch me first!"

Back in the office Roy looked around and then cracked his back and grumbled, "Kid's heavier that he looks. Hawkeye, would you get me a coffee?"

"Black sir?" She asked already heading for the door.

"Yes and could you put a little extra something in there for me? I promise I'll get my paperwork done~" he tried to bargain.

"No sir.",was her curt reply and the door clicked shut.

With that the office was once again quiet and swamped with work. Another boring day.

Two weeks later in Resembool

Den trotted up to Winrey with a mouthful of mail and letters. "Whatcha got got us today Den?",She asked as she took the letters from the dog. Flipping through the majority were payments for automail, until she saw a hastily written letter that said 'To The Rockbels, From Alphonse, PS thank me later.'

Absolutely confused she ripped the letter open to see two pictures. One of Ed being lifted in the air and the other of him being coddled like a baby by a rather familiar colonel.

The laughter that tour across the country side was enough to scare the crows away.

################

Hope you enjoyed


End file.
